


Boggart

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Fear, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: And if Harry and Draco kept coming back at the early hours of the day, no one in the Gryffindor or Slytherin’s common room said a word about it.





	Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://familia-black.tumblr.com/post/161484842317/no-but-imagine-if-during-one-of-lupins-classes) prompt on Tumblr

“Today we will be defending ourselves against our greatest fear,” Professor Lupin started, pointing behind him.

“A boggart again, professor?” Malfoy snickered.

“Yes, indeed, Mr. Malfoy, as last class not everyone had the chance to fight theirs, today we will continue where we left off.”

The students made a line, the ones who had already fought their Boggart the previous class in the back and the slightly scared ones who hadn’t seen it yet first.

As the students went, the Boggart transformed, sometimes on really nasty or creepy things and sometimes on seriously ridiculous things that left some students embarrassed of their fears.

Draco Malfoy was watching his classmates fighting their fears with a heavy feeling in his heart. He didn’t know what would appear once he was the one in front of the line, once it was his time to be brave and show his classmates his biggest fear. He didn’t want to do it. Bloody professor with stupid ideas.

Which shape will the Boggart turn into when it’s his time? Draco never really liked spiders or any bugs really, but he didn’t think it would be that. His father was scary when he was angry and looked at him sternly, but Draco didn’t really fear him, he respected him, but he didn’t fear him. What was his biggest fear then?

The Boggart turned into a clown when Vincent went and, after he shrank it until it was the size of a baby, Draco was in front of the line. And just like that the creature was transforming yet again.

At first Draco couldn’t understand exactly in what the Boggart had turned, but looking a little closer, he could make out exactly who was the bloodied person lying on the classroom floor.

“No!” He scoffed. “This thing is broken!”

“Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you it is not broken,” Professor Lupin said, just as surprised as everyone in the room.

“How can this be my greatest fear?” Draco shook his head. It was impossible.

“Can you just get rid of it, please?” A voice said from the back of the room. “It’s creeping me out.”

Draco looked back and scoffed at Potter. He would get rid of it because it was annoying him, not because the bastard had said so.

“Riddikulus,” he shouted and didn’t wait to see it transform into something funny before he left the classroom and the surprised people in it.

Scared of Potter being injured and possibly dead! That was truly ridiculous.

Against his better judgement though, he felt his face getting hot. What would everyone think once they stopped being shocked? They would make his life hell. The Malfoy heir afraid of his enemy getting hurt. How is that even possible?

___________________

A month had already passed since the incident in DADA and the students didn’t seem to be able to talk about anything else.

Harry sighed at the Gryffindor table while eating his dinner, tired of all the whispers.

“Why can’t they just let it go?”

“It’s a big deal, Harry,” Hermione started. “He’s Malfoy, after all.”

“So what? It was a month ago!” He snapped tired of it. “And it’s none of their business.”

Some people at the table heard him and lowered their heads. Harry just shook his head and looked at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy’s place was vacant again.

Even though they seemed to avoid each other and tried not to cross paths in the corridors or make eye contact, Harry had noticed that Malfoy didn’t eat in the Great Hall often. He had heard Zabini tell Parkinson that Malfoy ate at the kitchens or in the Slytherin Common room, but he didn’t think it was fair that he had to eat somewhere else just because people couldn’t seem to get their noses out of other’s business.

He got up and headed out of the Great Hall, ignoring Hermione and Ron asking where he was going. He needed to talk to Malfoy. They needed to solve this thing.

In the corridor, Harry leaned against the wall and got the Marauder’s Map out of his bag. A part of him knew that he really shouldn’t use it to find Malfoy and that if Malfoy wanted to talk to him he would have done it by now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care and, without any second thoughts, he let his eyes roam the map and search for Malfoy’s name, making his way to the place where Malfoy was after finding it.

Harry sighed in relief when he got to the Astronomy Tower and saw the boy he had been looking for sitting there, looking tired and defeated. He really didn’t fancy climbing all those stairs for nothing.

“Malfoy,” he called out, startling the blond.

Draco looked up, startled to hear Potter calling his name, what was he doing there? Couldn’t he just leave Draco alone?

“What do you want, Potter?” He asked, less demanding than he wanted to be.

“I came to talk to you.”

“Why? So you can make fun of me, too?” Draco couldn’t help but look away, at the dark sky.

“Why would I make fun of you?” Potter raised an eyebrow before sitting down next to Draco.

“You know why,” Draco whispered, uncomfortable.

Potter sighed.

“I am not going to make fun of you because of that, no one should make fun of you because of that.”

“I think they are right to make fun… I am the Malfoy heir, we are supposed to be enemies and enemies are not afraid of their enemy getting hurt,” he rambled, tried to explain to Potter why people were acting like they were. He understood what they were doing, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

“Enemies…” Potter seemed to think about the word. “Why should we be enemies when we can be friends?”

“Why would you want to be friends with me Potter? More important, why would I want to be friends with you?”

“Well, I could use some help with studying and I know you are smart.”

“I am smart, but isn’t that what Granger is there for? Help you studying is her job, Potter, not mine.”

“Oh, come on, Malfoy, what is your favourite subject?”

“Potions,” he shrugged.

“I really need help with Potions and you are good at it,” Potter looked ridiculously like he was begging.

“And what do I win if I agree?”

Potter thought for a little.

“You can ask me anything.”

“Anything,” Draco hummed, thinking about what he could ask the Boy Who Lived.

“Would you tell me about how it is to live with Muggles?”

Harry gulped, not expecting that question, but knowing that he would answer it if Malfoy accepted to help him with potions, he was a Gryffindor, he wouldn’t go back with his word.

“So you accept the deal?”

“Yeah, I accept it,” Malfoy shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal, but the both of them knew it was.

“Are you sure you want to know that?” Harry asked, just to make sure.

“Yes, Potter, I’m sure,” Malfoy rolled his eyes.

And, just like that, Harry found himself talking about his life with his relatives for the first time, talking with Draco Malfoy of all people. It was easier than Harry expected and Malfoy didn’t seem to be finding it amusing, actually he was letting some gasps escape his lips, like he couldn’t quite believe what Harry was telling. When he finished, Harry felt like a heavy thing was taken off of his shoulders, it felt good to tell someone, he didn’t feel as alone.

“I… That’s awful,” Draco murmured, not really knowing what to say.

“Not all Muggles are like that, I know that for a fact, but my relatives aren’t exactly kind…”

“I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything,” he chuckled.

Draco still didn’t look convinced though.

“Seriously, let’s just talk about something else.”

“Like what?”

“Quidditch?” Harry asked and Draco shrugged.

They talked about Quidditch, challenging each other by saying their respective houses where going to win, telling each other which were their favourite teams and, when Harry looked up and saw Malfoy yawn he looked outside and was surprised to see the sun rising.

“Good thing it’s Saturday,” he chuckled and Draco did the same once he too realised just how long they had been there.

They got up, ready to go, and Harry stopped Draco before he could start climbing down the stairs. Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow only to widen his eyes when he looked down at the hand Harry had raised.

“What?” he asked confused.

“Friends?” Harry smiled.

Still a little hesitant, Draco raised his own hand and took Harry’s, shaking it. The handshake that could have happened years ago. Still gripping each other’s hand, the both of them looked up, at each other, and smiled, a secret smile that only the two of them could ever understand, like an inside joke. And, only some minutes after that, they climbed down the stairs, each one of them to his respective common room.

_______________________

For the rest of third year, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy talked with each other everyday and Draco kept his promise of helping Harry with potions, not caring that people looked at them weirdly every time they stopped in the corridor between classes to greet each other; people didn’t talk about Draco’s boggart but about his sudden friendship with the Boy Who Lived. The first few months people couldn’t seem to believe that those two where friends, but, as weeks passed, everyone started to get used to them and, at the end of the year, no one would look twice if they were together.

And if Harry and Draco kept coming back at the early hours of the day, no one in the Gryffindor or Slytherin’s common room said a word about it.


End file.
